dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Bii
Majin Bii is one of Bibidi's artificial Majin creations. His character history is chapter 6 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History While running from the faceless warriors, created Majin Bii for protection. As such, Majin Bii was the first artificial Majin not created to try and summon the true Majins. Majin Bii was created very quickly, as Bibidi was on the run at the time, so his features were rather rough. His arms and legs had four digits each, but they were random sizes. Bii had the head tentacle and vents common to the Majin species, but the tentacle was quite deformed and there were less vents on his right side than his left side. Majin Bii had three eyes, one slit for a nose, a wide mouth, and large, puffy ears. He wore the white pants common to the Majins and the black wrist guards as well. He did not wear any boots. Bibidi speculated that Bii could absorb and regenerate, though he was uncertain on both counts, as he did not have ample time to test the Majin's capabilities. Truly, the magician did not even know how strong Bii was when he created him. Once Bii was created, Bibidi commanded the artificial Majin to protect him. Bii lacked intelligence, so he could barely grasp this command. Yet, he was also too stupid to rebel. So as Bibidi tried to outrun the group of warriors trying to hunt him down, he took Bii along with him. The two of them were overtaken on a rainy planet a few months after [[|Majin Taraji|Majin Taraji's]] death. There, Bibidi flung Bii at his opponents in the hopes that Bii would attack them. At first, Bii just stood there. The brotherhood of faceless men in their shining black armor and hoods lunged at him, attacking him at once. When this occurred, Bii started to defend himself. Bibidi noted, with great trepidation, that Bii did not appear to be able to regenerate from his wounds. As the warriors continued to attack him, Majin Bii became angrier and angrier eventually releasing a hugely powerful explosive wave to get rid of his assailants. The blast was so powerful that it split the planet in half and instantly killed all of the pursuers. Bibidi was overjoyed. Majin Bii had not only destroyed most of the faceless warriors, but he had shown himself to be the strongest artificial Majin Bibidi had thus far created. His power level was about as strong as 100% Final Form Frieza. Where this massive jump in power level came from, not even Bibidi knew. Bii was many times stronger than any other Majin the good wizard had created. Bibidi guessed that he had become good enough at creating Majins that this was a natural progression. However, Bii was physically deformed and mentally slow. He could barely understand any commands. While Bibidi hoped Bii was strong enough to cause the real Majins to awake from hibernation, he wasn't able to command Bii to destroy planets in order to show off his power. Indeed, Bii hadn't even destroyed the brotherhood of faceless warriors, for soon thereafter, as Bibidi was trying to get his pet to blow up a planet, they reappeared. The brotherhood revealed their leader, a shrouded alien known as I'Khar. This warrior told Bibidi that his brotherhood's purpose was to kill the evil wizard and restore order to the universe. Under no circumstances would they allow Bibidi to ravage the universe and revive the sleeping Majins. The Majins' collective power could destroy all life in the universe, I'Khar noted. Bibidi ignored this and unleashed Bii on the faceless warriors. I'Khar's strongest, most elite warriors were with him, and together they coordinated a strategy which never allowed Bii to get close to them. They surrounded the Majin, afterimaging around him a furious attempt to disorient the creature. It worked, and Bii quickly lost sight of his opponents. He started hurling bright blue energy blasts around, but none of these hit anything. Many of his blasts hit nearby planets, instantly causing them to shatter into rocky fragments. The brotherhood converged on Bii as the Majin became tired. Bii tried a massive explosive wave, and he killed several warriors this way. But the attack sapped the last of Bii's strength. He had foolishly wasted away most of his power in a few attacks, and now he was defenseless. The brotherhood's remnant then unleashed a tempest of energy on Bii. The Majin could not withstand the attacks and eventually exploded in a cloud of pink. I'Khar then destroyed the pink cloud so that Bii could not regenerate. By this point, Bibidi was long gone. He had realized what would happen to Bii the moment Bii released the energy wave and did not kill everyone. Immediately after bii's death, I'Khar sent out his faceless brothers to find Bibidi and assassinate him. Of note is the fact that with Bii's strength (particularly his powerful explosive wave attacks) were felt by the true Majins. While they hibernated, they felt the lifeforce of the universe flow through their minds and bodies. And each of the three surviving Majins felt Bii's power, and they saw him to be a Majin like themselves. And the Majins began to stir at this prospect, though none of them truly awoke at that moment. They were now attuned to any other signs of Majins. Their race was so small, that they would always be on the lookout for another Majin. And, indeed, each long hibernation cycle was ended when the first Majin awoke and started rampaging through the universe. So as the true Majins felt Bii doing this, they were deceived by him and thought him to be a Majin as well. While their hibernation did not end at that moment, for Bii had been killed, all of the Majins were now hyper-aware to any further power spikes. Current Status Majin Bii was destroyed in combat. Name Pun Bii's name is based off of the popular magical phrase "sim sala bim". Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Dead Characters